Lemon Drop
by Otahkuu
Summary: Hinata acaba de ser transferida a un nuevo colegio en la ciudad de Konoha. En ella conoserá a un rubio que le cambiará la vida para siempre, pero no todo será color de rosa. Logrará ser felíz con el chico que la vuelve mas torpe de lo normal?


_**(Este fic no es Lemon, al menos no por los primeros capítulos :3)**_

_**Parejas: NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, SaixIno.**_

_**Género: Romance, Comedia, Lemon**_

Weeenaaas n_n! Soy nueva aquí y este es mi primer fic, críticas constructivas please! :v Espero les agrade.

**•Capítulo 1• Gotas de Amor**

-Es tan...lindo- dijo la ojiperla, mientras miraba al chico que tenía enfrente con la cara ligéramente sonrojada y una expresión de como cuando ves a una persona de nuevo después de mucho tiempo; rubio y de ojos azules., alto de tez clara y aura cálida y risueña.

-.¡Disculpa! ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el rubio preocupado mientras se disculpaba por haber chocado conmigo.

-S-sí, no me pasó nada...- dije mientras agachaba la mirada abrazando mis libros y me tornaba de un color rojo como tomate.

-¡Menos mal! ¡Me alegro!- dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa de esas que te inspiran felicidad, ¡grande y radiante!-

El timbre sonó.

-Lo siento, ¡tengo que ir a clase! Nos vemos después ¿ok?- gritó el rubio al momento que corria por el pasillo.

-¡E-espera!-grité...sin respuesta, el chico había desaparecido.

"¿Quién era ese chico?" Pensaba, mientras recordaba su esplendida sonrisa y me sonrojaba. Ese era mi primer día en aquél colegio.  
~ Hinata Hyûga era una chica de diesiséis años que acababa de mudarse a la ciudad de Konoha, era de estatura media, con unos ojos bellísimos color perla, cabello negro-azulado hasta la cintura y tez muy, pero muy blanca. Era tímida a más no poder, pero era de lindos sentimientos, muy sincera y amigable, una persona muy especial.~

•••

Me encontraba en mi nuevo salón de clases, era muy grande, más que el de mi antigüo colegio. El sensei, que se llamaba Kakashi Hatake era algo extraño, tenía una mascarilla que le cubría casi media cara y una cicatriz que le cruzaba verticalmente el ojo derecho. Kakashi-sensei me presentó frente a la clase, levanté la mano derecha a la altura de mi hombro y díje tímidamente:

-H-hola, soy Hinata, ¡m-m-mucho gusto!-

~Todos los chicos se quedaron atónitos, la miraban fijamente con cara de estúpidos, un silencio cruzó el salón...

"¡Bienvenida!", "¡Mucho gusto!", "¡Hola!".  
El salón abandonó el silencio para pasar a ser un cuarto de socialización, rodearon por completo a Hinata que, para entonces, estaba extremadamente enrojecida.~

-¡Siéntense todos!- gritó Kakashi-sensei- Hyûga, siéntate atrás de Uzumaki-

Kakashi señaló la parte trasera del salón, y seguí con la mirada la última fila, primero un chico que se notaba era muy ruidoso, con unas rayas verticales y rojas en las mejillas; luego, una chica de pelo rosa, muy linda por cierto; atrás, otra chica, pero ésta tenía el cabello rubio muy largo y recojido con un moño color lila; en seguida un chico con cabello y ojos negros, de mirada y aura fría, que ni siquiera me volteó a ver; entonces lo ví..."¡El chico de la mañana!" Pensé.  
~Él la vió mientras pasaba por su lado izquierdo y se sentaba atrás de él.  
Naruto Uzumaki era muy estúpido, pero a la ves era apuesto, alegre, amigable y...algo distraído e ingenuo. De diesisiete años, no tenía padres, al menos no biológicos. Fué criado por el amigo de su padre Jiraiya, y por su mejor amiga, Tsunade, que era una sensei en el colegio.

El rubio se acomodó en su asiento y fingió poner atención a Kakashi, pero no era así, él quería verla...a aquella chica que la había hipnotizado por completo " es como una muñeca" pensó.~

•••

~¡El día fué extremadamente difícil! Rápidamente se combirtió en toda una idol, era solo su primer día, y ya la habían invitado a salir, le habían regalado cosas y, ¡hasta se le habían declarado!~

-¡Sal conmigo por favor!- me decía un chico mas o menos de su estatura, de un grado mayor que yo.

-Lo s-siento- contesté, mientras me disponía a voltearme e irme

-¡TE LO RUEGO!- le gritó él, tomandola por el brazo muy bruscamente.

-¡Me lastimas!-dije tratando de que me soltara

-¿¡No te dijo que no quería salir contigo!? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Suéltala ahora mismo, maldito!-

Volteé y atrás de ella ví al ojiazul, furioso y apretando los puños.

-Ella TIENE que salir conmigo, así lo decidí, ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? Estúpido niño.-

Naruto dejó sus libros en el piso, se quitó la corbata mal puesta y se arremangó la camisa. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y camino hacia enfrente de mí y a muy pocos centímetros del tipejo con la mirada baja, se detuvo y alzó la mirada hacia el chico con una sonrisa burlóna en el rostro. ¡Fué cuestión de segundos! Naruto quitó su mano de mi brazo y le dió un golpe en la cara llenándole de sangre el uniforme, el tipo cayó inconciente al piso.

-U-Uzumaki...¡Muchas...gracias!- dije mientras me echaba a llorar en el piso con las manos tapándome los ojos.

Naruto se acercó a mí y se arrodilló para quitarme las manos de la cara, me observó a los ojos llenos de lágrimas durante unos segundos y me abrazó escondiendo mi cara entre su pecho. Estaba asustada, felíz, exaltada, mi corazón latía muy fuerte y mi mente era un completo desorden. Yo solo estaba ahí, con los brazos a los costados y rodeada por el tierno abrazo de Naruto, poco a poco me calmé, tímidamente levanté mis brazos y abrazé a Naruto, lloré como nunca, pero fué entre sus brazos y, por algúna razón, eso me tranquilizaba.

•••

Pasé los próximos días evitando a Naruto, sentía que no podía respirar estando cerca de él, mi rostro se tornaba rojo y tartamudeaba más de lo que normalmente hacía. Creo que me volveré loca.  
Inicio de semana, hay un clima muy agradable, ya casi comienzan las clases asi que me apresuro a mi salón.

-¡Hinata-Chan!- gritó Naruto.

Sentí un escalofrío e inmediatamente mi corazón comenzó a latir, era él, ¡y dijo mi nombre!.

-¡N-necesito hablar contigo!- gritaba con una mirada como de enfado pero sonrojado a la ves.

¡Mi mente otra ves! Se esta acercando.  
¿Debería esperar? ¿Finjo que no lo escuché? ¡¿Qué hago?!

Algo corto, cierto? bueno la historia tampoco será larga jeje. Gracias por leer~n u n


End file.
